Todos los perros se parecen a su dueño
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken eran tan apáticos, escurridizos, pasivos, indiferentes y raros como Kakashi; y eso Sakura lo confirmó en un extraño fin de semana. Ninken.
1. Jueves 1

¡Hola! Pongo esta nota al principio para especificar que este fanfic se divide por días, cada día representa un capítulo. La idea surgió hace mas de un año mientras platicaba en un grupo de Kakasaku (a penas puedo plasmarlos). Originalmente el fanfic sería para el cumpleaños de Kakashi pero han pasado casi tres meses... Espero lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. ¡A leer!

* * *

~[[-O-]]~

—De ninguna manera.

Se produjo un silencio incomodó en la habitación. Shizune dejó de acariciar a Tonton, Tsunade se detuvo justo antes de beber su trago de sake, el consejal Homura Mikotado dejó de hojear los reportes de la aldea y la consejal Koharu Utatane dejó caer su lápiz sobre el escritorio.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó Homura.

—Que me reúso a ir a ese encuentro. — Dijo Kakashi con simpleza.

—Rokudaime sama, este es un encuentro muy importante. Los demás Kages lo conocerán por su reciente nombramiento. — contestó el anciano.

—Hum, pero ellos ya me conocen. — Kakashi levantó sus hombros.

Un suspiró se oyó en la habitación.

—Verá — habló Koharu, — Esta es su primera reunión oficial, no puede faltar. — ordenó.

—Pero…

Kakashi comenzó a hablar cuando Tsunade lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué te es imposible ir?

—Pues, no tengo a quien dejar a mis ninken.

Otro silencio incomodó interrumpido por un chillido de enojo por parte de Shizune.

Tsunade tomó su trago de sake de un solo golpe.

Los ancianos concejales de la aldea suspiraron y se removieron incomodos por la respuesta del Rokudaime.

—Salgan, yo me encargo de esto. — La voz de la quinta se oyó. Los concejales salieron seguidos por Shizune y Tonton dejando a la quinta y al sexto hokage solos.

La quinta se sirvió de nuevo sake y lo tomó lentamente.

—¿Qué mierdas pasa contigo? — Kakashi calló. — ¡Esta es tu primera acción como el sexto hokage y tu respondes eso! — Kakashi siguió callado — ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Son unos perros ¡Perros! — Tsunade iba de un lado a otro en la sala de reuniones pisando fuerte —¿Acaso no sabes que ya eres rokudaime? — El pobre Hatake la seguía con la mirada — ¡Ellos son ninken! ¡Solo no los invoques y ya está!

Tiempo después Tsunade salió de la sala de reuniones con una gran sonrisa.

—Hatake irá a la reunión.

—Hum, Tsunade sama suele ser muy persuasiva.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Jefe, me sorprende que alguien te convenciera de hacer algo. — Pakkun se mofaba de él con gracia.

—Hum, lo que pasa es que estaba enfermo, Pakkun.

—Sí, sí. Pretextos.

El shinobi puso su mochila a hombros y cargó con ambos brazos una gran caja de madera.

—¡Vámonos!

La gente de la aldea oculta entre las hojas suele ser muy curiosa y observadora, sobre todo cuando se encuentran escenarios tan poco comunes como ver al recién nombrado sexto hokage cargando una gran caja de cartón que casi imposibilita toda su visión siendo seguido por sus fieles ninken en una perfecta fila inda del más chico al más grande.

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a una calle bastante colorida y se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

—Jefe ¿con quién nos quedaremos? — preguntó Buru.

—Ya lo verán. — Kakashi tocó la puerta y segundo después se abrió. —¡Hola, Sakura chan!

—¿Sensei? ¿Qué hace con esa caja?

Kakashi bajó la cara dejando ver su rostro enmascarado.

—Vengo a pedirte un favor.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?— Sakura secaba su cabello con una toalla blanca ignorando por completo a los 8 canes tras Kakashi.

—Que cuides de mis ninken este fin de semana. — Soltó.

—¡Heey! — los perros saludaron y comenzaron a ladrar moviendo la colita de un lado a otro.

Sakura calló por un momento.

—¿Cómo?

—Que cuides de mis ninken este fin de semana. — repitió sonriente.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces.

—Lo siento pero… Sasuke vendrá este fin de semana y… — jugó con sus dedos apenada — queremos salir estos días.

—¡Oh! — Kakashi habló dulcemente. — No te preocupes Sakura chan, puedo entenderlo. — ella levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos. —Solo te pido que no descuides a mis perritos mientras estés con él, ¿sí?

A Sakura se le bajó la sangre ¿Acaso ese hombre no aceptaba un _no_ como respuesta? Lo conocía desde niña y le debía tantas veces su vida que un favor así de pequeñito lo podía cumplir como agradecimiento ¿no? ¡Pero ella quería pasar el fin de semana con Sasuke!

La pobre chica se encontraba un dilema mental, por fin el Uchiha pasaría un fin de semana en Konoha y por fin él la había invitado a salir. Tendría que rechazar la petición del rokudaime.

—Lo siento Rokudaime sama pero, no podré.

—Vamos Sakura chan, deja de llamarme así. ¿Segura que no puedes?

Sakura dirigió su vista a los ahora deprimidos perritos que la miraban desde abajo con la colita metida entre las patas. Más arriba estaba su sensei dedicándole un par de ojitos suplicantes.

No, definitivamente no cedería ante eso. Sakura era una mujer adulta y madura que hacía expresar sus sentimientos y necesidades a los demás, alguien que tranquilamente podría rechazar un favor como ese mediante asertividad…

—¿Pero qué digo? ¡Claro que puedo cuidar de ocho perros!

En estos momentos, Sakura acababa de enviar al carajo todo lo anterior, después de todo, no podía negarse ante tales figuritas suplicantes.

A Kakashi solo le bastaron esas palabras para adentrarse con un andar confiado en la casa de su alumna, seguido claro, por sus 8 fieles perros. La pobre Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al ver a los canes olfateando todo su hogar: la cocina, la sala, el recibidor, el pasillo, las escaleras… ¿Acaso Shiba estaba levantando la patita?

Kakashi gritó desde la cocina.

—¡Chicos! Recuerden que no pueden orinar ni cagar dentro de la casa. — un sonido de desaprobación se oyó por todo el lugar. — ¡Oh! Sakura chan, ¿puedes venir?

—¡Pueden hacer pipí y popo en el patio! — Gritó Sakura al abrir la puerta del fondo, saliendo los 8 perros a gran velocidad. —Sensei, sus ninken tienen mucha energía.

—Sí, pero son buenos chicos.

La chica se sentó a lado de él. —¿Qué es todo eso?

—¡Bien! Estas son las cosas que necesitarás durante los próximos tres días. — el rokudaime habló con una efusividad poco característica en él. ¨

—¿Todo eso?

—¿Así es! — Kakashi empezó a mostrarle algunas cosas. — Este es el tazón de comida para Pakkun, Shiba, Akino y Bisuke; si te das cuenta los 4 son del mismo tamaño ¿verdad? —ella asintió — Y este es el de Buru, este otro es el de Guruko, este el de Urushi y este el de Uhei; cada uno es de diferente tamaño casi no se nota pero es fácil de diferenciarlos. ¿Ya los memorizaste? — Sakura asintió un poco atontada.

—¡Eso es Sakura chan! Ahora te explicaré las indicaciones para la hora de la comida. — Kakashi sacó una libreta de la caja. Ella lo miró extrañada. —Me he tomado la bondad de escribirtelo todo, no es que desconfíe de mi alumna no, no, para nada; solo quiero que todo salga perfecto. A Guruko le gusta la carne a término medio, no utilices sal ni condimientos pues le irrita el estómago. A Shiba le gusta la carne bastante asada, casi casi quemada; así que déjala mucho tiempo sobre el asador y él estará feliz. A Bisuke en cambio, le gusta la carne cruda, solamente marínala en jugo natural de naranja y tres limones verdes, no amarillos; por alguna razón le fascina. A Akino le gusta cocida pero le encanta con verduras, si le pones al cocido algo de papa el estará contento. A Urushi le gusta con bastante sal, una carne salada y jugosa será suficiente manjar para él. Buru prefiere la carne horneada, así que unos 30 minutos a 360° en el horno y estará perfecta. Uhei prefiere la carne a ¾ y ya, no es tan quisquilloso ¿verdad? Y por último Pakkun, a él solo dale la carne con algo de pimiento rojo y verde y trocitos de tortillas y ya. ¿Alguna duda?

Sakura solo atinaba a asentir una y otra vez a sus "sencillas" peticiones ¡Eran perros! ¿Acaso no les bastaban las croquetas y ya? Cuando su ex sensei le preguntó sus dudas ella solo pudo imaginar "Joder, ¿Acaso son perros o humanos?" En fin, solo suspiró hondo y respondió:

—Ninguna duda, sensei.

—¿Segura? De todas maneras te dejaré la lista con indicaciones. Ahora sigue la hora de la siesta. Ahí no son muy quisquillosos, solo dales un lugar calientito que no quiero que enfermen. — Sakura miró a Kakashi con una tierna sonrisa. — Y una cosa, Pakkun no ha estado muy bien, últimamente tiene muchas pesadillas (lo sé porque despierta continuamente y me busca). ¿Puedes rascarle su pancita antes de dormir?

—Descuida, lo haré. — le dijo convencida.

—Bien… de verdad te lo agradezco.

Ella recordó todo el sin fin de explicaciones que le había dado anteriormente y solo pudo reír con ligereza. —Está bien. ¿Por qué tendrá que ausentarse por tres días?

—Reuniones diplomáticas, presentaciones, ceremonias. — Respondió con fastidio — ser hokage es tan aburrido.

Sakura solo pudo reír.

—¡Vamos! Que es un digno trabajo para alguien como tú.

—Si, si. En ocasiones solo deseo dormir. Especialmente este fin de semana, realmente no tenía ánimos para salir.

Sakura volvió a reír. —¡Eres todo un caso! ¿A qué hora partirás?

—Hum, a las 6 de la tarde.

—Sensei…

—¿Sí?

—¡Son las 9 de la noche!

—Que bien Sakura chan ¿me invitarás a cenar?

La pelirosa tuvo que sacar casi a rastras al impuntual líder de la aldea.

—Sensei ¿Ese tipo de presentación les dará a los demás kages?

—Hum ¿me puedo despedir de los chicos? — el peliplata ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta.

—Sí, puede hacerlo….

—¡Adios chicos! — gritó Kakashi a todo pulmón.

—¡Adiós jefe! — se escuchó desde todos los rincones de la casa.

 _Dicen que todo animal se parece a su dueño, y los ninken eran tan "tiernos" como Kakashi._

—¡¿Ya?! Esperaba algo más… dramático.

—-Hemos llorado demasiado en casa antes de venir.

Ella solo se le quedó mirando.

—Nunca cambiará… — lo dijo casi en un susurro.

—Pues, al parecer no. Debo irme —le sonrió con la mirada. —Gracias ¡Nos vemos!

Y desapareció en una bola de humo.

El principio fue sencillo. Los perros iban de un lado a otro olfateando y reconociendo el lugar –y gracias a Kami no habían hecho sus necesidades dentro de su casa-.

 _Dicen que todo animal se parece a su dueño, y los ninken eran pasivos, tranquilos y escurridizos como Kakashi._

Sorbió su té, era relajante poder escuchar leer mientras bebía algo calientito. Le hacía bien a sus nervios últimamente crecientes cortesía de la dirección el hospital. Desde que Tsunade sama le dejó el puesto, también había heredado ese imán para los corajes y problemas, sin embargo y después de todo, el hospital marchaba bastante bien y los elogios acerca de su excelente servicio era conocido por todo el país del fuego y más allá de las fronteras.

Sacudió sus hombros, dejó la tacita de té sobre la mesa del centro y se recostó cómodamente en el sofá de su sala.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, miró de costado a la carta que yacía sobre uno de los espacios de su esquinero. La escueta carta que Sasuke le había enviado un par de días atrás.

 _Estaré el próximo fin de semana en la aldea. Viernes, sábado y Domingo. Podemos ir los tres días por helado, o quizá uno por ramen, o quizá a otro lado. Bueno, como quieras tú, yo solo propongo. Nos vemos._

Cerró sus ojos riendo, Sasuke era un tonto para los asuntos del amor.

Se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad del ambiente y pudo jurar haberse quedado dormida por unos minutos.

—Rosita, Rosita…

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con 8 colitas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos hambre rosita. — Shiba puso sus dos patitas delanteras sobre las rodillas de la chica.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah sí, si!

La chica se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para los perros. Abrió el congelador, sacó las porciones de carne para esa noche (que amablemente Kakashi había comprado antes) y cerró la puerta encontrándose con los perros meneándole la colita de un lado a otro.

—¡Tenemos hambre! ¡Tenemos hambre!

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken eran tan insistentes como Kakashi._

Prepararles la cena le tomó más de 40 minutos. Los perros a cada momento le preguntaban "¿Cuánto tiempo falta?" "¿Ya casi?" "¡Queremos comida!"

Pero la cena estuvo lista. Y ellos fueron felices.

Cuando Sakura aceptó cuidar los ninken de su maestro, nunca pensó que fuera complicado ¡De verdad nunca lo pensó!

—No, no y no. Ya les dije que no dormirán en mi cama.

—Pero, ahí está calientito.

—No Urushi. Todos dormirán en el piso, es alfombrado ¡Incluso les hice un tendido!

Los perros se molestaron, maldijeron algunas veces y hasta un "el jefe si nos deja dormir en su cama" se escuchó.

Sakura hizo caso omiso, acarició a Pakkun quien solo volteó la cara "molesto" aunque irradiaba placer al hacer acariciado.

~[[-O-]]~

 **Kanon21-5**


	2. Viernes

Día 2.

* * *

~[[-O-]]~

Todos sus intentos de alejar a los caninos de su cama se fueron al carajo cuando despertó un viernes a las 7 de la mañana con ocho perros alrededor de ella ¡Casi aplastada!

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí!?

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken eran tercos y escurridizos como Kakashi._

—¡Buenos días rosita! — dijeron todos sin tan siquiera levantarse.

Sakura contó hasta 10, hasta el 20, hasta el 30…

—¿Por qué se subieron a mi cama? — preguntó un poco más calmada.

—Teníamos frío. — le contestó Guruko.

—Estamos en pleno verano…

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken podían ser extrañamente sentimentales como Kakashi._

—¿Ah sí? — Guruko miró al techo — realmente hace frío en nuestros corazones sin el amo.

—Ay no…

~O~

Sakura iba de aquí para allá arreglando la casa. Sasuke no tardaría en llegar.

—¡Ya casi es hora! ¡Ya casi es hora!

Sakura corrió hasta la cocina limpiando el pretil, de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede rosita? — preguntó Urushi rascando su oreja izquierda.

—¡Sasuke llega al medio día! — respondió con los brazos arriba muy contenta.

—Ah. — dijo el canino con desinterés.

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken podían ser tan indiferentes como Kakashi._

Sin importarle eso Sakura corrió al baño a sumergirse un buen rato en la ducha y estar preparada para cuando llegara Sasuke.

~O~

Lo que menos esperó encontrarse al abrir la puerta fue a un enorme perro.

—¡Miren! Es el niño Uchiha, ¿Qué tal Sasuke? — preguntó un despreocupado Guruko alzando una patita.

—¿Eh? — Sasuke lo miró confundido. —Como sea, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—¡Hey chicos! ¡El niño Uchiha está aquí!

Ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del ahora joven Uchiha, Guruko le hecho el gritó a sus demás compañeros siendo, el primero en llegar, el inquieto Ururshi.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Cuánto sin vernos! ¿Vamos a jugar? — Urushi brincaba de un lado a otro cual cachorro.

—¡Sasuke kun! — un grito desde la segunda planta se oyó seguido de varios ladridos.

El pelinegro estaba tan confundido que solo atinó a recargarse contra el marco de la puerta aún abierta.

—¡Sasuke kun! — Sakura por fin se asomaba por las escaleras — que lindo verte antes de lo esperado, cuando recibí tu carta me puse muy feliz. — se sonrojó levemente más por vergüenza que por timidez ¡Se estaba comportando como una niña de secundaria! — Y… ¿Cómo has estado? —agrego con un tono más maduro y calmado.

—Tsk, ¿Qué hacen los perros de Kakashi aquí? — preguntó con ciertos aires de molestia.

—¡Oye mocoso! ¡No somos simples perros! — Urushi le gruñía molesto como un Naruto hambriento, ¡igualito!

—Kakashi irá a una reunión diplomática con los demás kages, ¿sabes? Acaba de ser ascendido a Rokudaime, por lo tanto tenía que ausentarse el fin de semana y yo los cuido.

Sasuke miró a Urushi que mordisqueaba su pantalón ninja gruñendo un "no somos un simples perros, somos ninken".

Suspiró con deje de molestia, Sakura se quedó fría por un momento.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay problema.

El resto del día no fue "gran problema" para Sakura, exceptuando por el hecho de que cuando estaba a punto de irse con Sasuke los 8 caninos le cerraron el paso diciendo que estaban hambrientos.

Y claro, exceptuando esa hora que perdió cocinándole a los delicados ninken….

Pero todo fluyo a la perfección, Sakura y Sasuke salieron –sin los perros, pues los nervios de la chica nunca lo permitirían- Salieron a comer, pasearon por el parque, compraron un helado y Sasuke estuvo atento con ella.

¿Pero porque carajos Sakura se preocupaba tanto por los ninken? No es como si ellos fueran capaces de destruir su casa ¿o sí? No ensuciarían el piso con lodo o sus orines ni muchos menos mordisquearían los cojines de su sala o su recamara… los cojines que su mamá había hecho a mano para celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero no, no era como si ellos pudieran hacer eso… ¿no?

Definitivamente debía calmarse. ¡Si estaba con su platónico desde la academia! Era lo que estaba esperando, corrección, era lo que Sasuke y Sakura habían estado esperando desde que el salió de la aldea de nuevo. Tan solo un fin de semana tenía lo tenía, y ella no dejaba de pensar en las mascotas de Kakashi.

En las ocho mascotas de Kakashi.

En los ocho perros ninjas del sexto hokage.

En los malditos perros quisquillosos que ladraban a cualquier situación que se les presentará, así sea un ninja asesino entre las sobras o un pajarito picoteando la ventana de su cuarto.

Sacudió su mente, después de todo, no pasaría nada si los dejaba solos esa tarde.

~O~

Habían pasado una tarde linda, vieron una película, caminaron por el parque y tomaron un café. Justo estaba por darle el último sorbo de su bebida caliente cuando se quedó pensativa mirando la taza de porcelana.

¿Cuál sería su siguiente tema de conversación?

Para una mujer como Sakura, las pláticas nunca habían sido un problema; pero justamente ahora sentía que se quedaba corta de palabras.

—Y dime Sasuke… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien.

Fue su respuesta, tan estoica como siempre. Tan firme, serio, sereno… indiferente.

Sakura bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de su café y se removió incomoda en la diminuta silla alta del nuevo negocio en Konoha.

¿Realmente no había nada más que contar?

Un puchero con sus labios y Sakura se paró de su asiento diciendo que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Sasuke solo asintió levemente.

Y entonces ella supo que al menos por el resto de la noche, quería estar sola…

Camminaban en silencio por las calles de Konoha.

Sakura alternaba su mirada entre los adoquines del suelo y el cielo cubierto de estrellas. A su lado, podía escuchar claramente las pisadas del andar de Sasuke. Eran fuertes, dominantes.

—Konoha se duerme más tarde.

La voz del hombre a su lado interrumpió su observación de los rasgos de los adoquines.

Dirigió su vista a los alrededores.

—Sí, es el efecto post-guerra. Grandes negocios nacen de entre las ruinas tratando de satisfacer las múltiples necesidades, incluso llegan pequeñas empresas de otras aldeas provocando un clima de comercio que parece dormir hasta muy noche. Las barreras se han roto, al menos por algunos años tras la guerra.

—Oh…

La expresión de Sasuke tan solo fue un monosílabo casí inaudible. ¡Era el colmo! Sakura le había dado una corta y coherente explicación acerca de la creciente movilización económica y social de Konoha y Sasuke respondía con un "oh"

Se cruzó de brazos. No armaría un coraje en esos momentos.

Bastante mentalizada estaba en conservar su tranquilidad contando del 1 al 10, (aunque ella ya iba en el 100…) cuando el gruñido de dolor por parte de Sasuke y una gran bola de humo hicieron que interrumpiera su terapia.

—¡Sasuke kun!

¿Una emboscada?

Procesó la información y en milésimas de segundos ya se encontraba en posición de ataque con un kunai en mano que había sacado de entre su ropa.

Oyó a Sasuke quejarse cuando parecía que lo inmovilizaba, y ella trago en seco.

¿Quién sería capaz de atacar al último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha? Mejor aún ¿Quién había lograrlo someterlo a la primera oportunidad?

El humo se fue despejando y entre sombras se podía apreciar al atacante.

¿O los atacantes?

Sakura tembló un poco, no era miedo, era una especie de sentido de pelea que gruñía desde su interior. ¿una bonita ansiedad?

Estaba lista para atacarlos.

Para pelear contra esas figuras.

Esas pequeñas figuras que inmovilizaron a Sasuke.

Esas pequeñas figuras con… ¿Cuatro patas?

 _Dicen que los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken eran tan lunáticos como Kakashi._

—¡No por favor! — Sakura se cubría la cara y jalaba sus cabellos con desesperación.

¡¿Qué carajos hacían los ocho ninken ahí?

—¡Atención! Tenemos al sujeto bajo sospecha asegurado — habló el can de lentes negros como si fuera un agente.

—¡Entendido, ahora! — el cabecilla del grupo, Pakkun dio una orden con la voz y enseguida cuatro ninken cubrieron los cuatro puntos cardinales mientras gruñían a quien osara atacarla. La gente solo pasaba y los miraba raro, ella solo podía, hasta ese momento, mirarlos con fastidio.

—¡Que están haciendo! — les gritó, trató de preguntarles con tacto, en serio lo trató.

—Sakura… — el chico le hablaba desde el suelo cansado, mientras luchaba por zafarse. — Sakura…

—¡Cállate! — Urushi le golpeo el abdomen con una de sus patitas delanteras.

—Les he preguntado una vez… pero puedo volver a hacerlo — su voz sonaba dulce — ¡¿Puedo saber que carajos pasa aquí?! — hasta ese momento.

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a sus dueños, y los ninken eran tan extraños como Kakashi._

—Rosita — respondió Pakkun — al ver que no llegabas a casa pensamos que habías sido secuestrada.

—Pero — intervino Sasuke casi gritando desde el suelo — ella está conmigo, así que desátenme de una vez.

—No. — le retó Shiba.

Sasuke estaba a punto de alegar de nuevo cuando Pakkun le tomó la palabra.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que no eres un impostor. — su voz iba cargada de fingida desconfianza.

—Chicos… — Sakura pronunció esa palabra y los ocho canes giraron a verla — El es el verdadero, se los aseguro; así que pueden soltarlo ¿está bien?

Los ninken la miraron confusos, intercambiaron lenguaje perruno entre sí y luego soltaron a Sasuke.

El chico refunfuñó por lo bajo tratando de controlar todo su coraje interno. No convendría armar revuelo en Konoha cuando por fin le habían permitido volver.

En silencio continuaron los dos chicos hacia la casa de Sasuke teniendo como escolta a 8 perros ninja.

Cuando ella despidió a Sasuke y cerró la puerta tras de sí, miró a los perros en fila frente a ella con la cola entre las patas y las orejas hacia atrás. Se podía decir que ellos se sentían arrepentidos de lo ocurrido. Esperaban un regaño.

—¿Les gustaría cenar ya? — pasó entre ellos sorprendiéndolos. — Iré a prepararla cena.

Los sorprendidos perritos la siguieron con nerviosismo hasta la cocina.

Estando ya en el dormitorio a punto de dormir, ella volvió a hablar.

—Chicos… — Sakura acariciaba las orejas de Pakkun — Gracias por lo de hoy.

La miraron levantarse y dirigirse hasta su cama para cubrirse con la sábana blanca. Hasta que se aseguraron que ella dormía, los ocho se durmieron.

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken eran tan protectores como Kakashi._

~[[-O-]]~

* * *

 **NA:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs. Me alegra que les gustara tanto. Aquí el segundo capítulo y el segundo día del fanfic ¿Que les parece? En lo personal me he divertido, pobre Sasuke, ja, ja.

En fin, les mando besos y mis mejores deseos en estas fechas decembrinas.  
18/Diciembre/2015


	3. Sábado

Sábado

~[[-O-]]~

Uchiha Sasuke había pasado de todo, desde pequeño había adquirido el coraje y la madurez de alguien mayor y no solo eso, también actuaban como uno. Tan ocupado estaba años atrás en vengar a su hermano, traer paz a Konoha y reivindicarse que poco había pensado en aquella cosa que todos querían que continuara considerando que era el único sobreviviente del poderoso clan Uchiha: su legado.

Ciertamente nunca había pensado en tener una familia. Jamás se había imaginado cargando un bebé ni mucho menos guiando a un mocoso. Sin embargo la imagen mental de llegar a casa después de un día cansado y encontrarse con caras sonrientes y una cena calientita no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

Por eso se encontraba un sábado a las 10:00 am caminando hacia la casa de Sakura. Si, incluso después de haber sido arremetido y amarrado por los 8 perros de Kakashi. En su defensa podía decir que los ninken eran realmente fuertes…

Aspiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta del hogar de Sakura.

Tocó la puerta… nadie abrió.

En su lugar una música algo fuerte sonaba desde el interior.

Volvió a tocar la puerta… nadie contestaba. Decidido se aventuró a ebntrar a la casa.

—Tsk, Sakura no le puso seguro a su puerta. Por Kami, somos una aldeaninja, se puede encontrarcon un sinfín de maleantes t ella dejando su pueta sin seguro. ¿Qué le sucede?

Sasuke deambulaba por el lugar yendo hacia el lugar de la música.

—Que alboroto… — murmuró.

Abrió la puerta del patió trasero y por fin la encontró. Corrección, los encontró.

Sakura tallaba a Shiba mientras los otros 7 perros correteaban llenos de espuma en todo el patió. Incluso a Pakkun le salió lo cachorro.

—¡Sasuke kun! — Sakura le levantó la mano al momento de bajar casi en su totalidad la música de la grabadora. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Los perros voltearon a verlos.

—¡Hey! ¡Es Sasuke! — gritó uno de ellos.

Al momento los perros salieron disparados hacia él moviendo sus colitas de un lado a otro y sacando las lenguas de felicidad. Incluso Shiba se escurrió entre las manos de Sakura logrando llegar hasta el pobre muchacho cuyos reflejos ninja no les sirvieron en lo absoluto cuando los 8 canes habilidosos se le echaran encima mojándolo y llenándolo de espuma.

—¡Sasuke kun! —Gritó Sakura de nuevo al verlo bajo tantos perros.

El chico se levantó tratando de controlar sus nervios y recordando sus motivos esta mañana " _Todo sea por la cena calientita, todo sea por la cena calientita."_ Se repetía.

Sakura no pudo controlar una risa al verlo cubierto de espuma.

Ante los ojos de los ninken les parecía agradable.

Ante los ojos de Sasuke le parecía un poco de burla…

—Sasuke kun ¿ha que has venido?

—Quería pedirte si íbamos a desayunar algo.

La invitación de Sasuke sonaba un tanto tosca.

—¡Oye niño! — Urushi le mostró los colmillos — a una joven no se le ordena, se le invita y esperas su respuesta.

—Bueno… Sasuke kun ya he desayunado.

—Entonces vamos a comer. — Sasuke no aceptaría un no por parte de Sakura.

Urushi ladró.

El resto de los perros callaron.

—Bueno, supongo…

Sasuke le sonrió a los 8 perros quienes lo miraban con desinterés (a excepción de Urushi y sus continuos gruñidos).

Dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la casa de Sakura.

Lo que él no vio fue la indecisión en el rostro de ella.

~O~

—¿Qué tal tu día?

Preguntó Sakura luego de un silencio incomodo (de unos 10 minutos) en un intento de salvar la salida a comer.

—¿Has pensado en el futuro, Sakura?

La pregunta de Sasuke y la seriedad en sus ojos impresionó un poco a la chica.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Matrimonio, hijos, vida adulta, ya sabes.

Sakura se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla y golpeo suavemente con sus dedos la codera de su asiento.

Sorprendentemente la conversación había adquirido un giro interesante.

—Sí he pensado en eso, sobre todo en los últimos meses. Creo que uno llega a la etapa donde le empieza a preocupar el futuro desde otra perspectiva.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella.

—Así que estamos en las mismas, Sakura.

—Si… eso parece.

—Una familia no suena tan mal después de todo ¿no crees?

—Una famiia… suena muy bien. Ino no deja de joderme con eso de buscarme un novio, desde que formalizó con Sai se ha vuelto más persistente. —agregó con gracia.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Si!

—Bueno, podemos hacerle el favor de ya no molestarse en querer conseguirte novio.

El joven sorbió su bebida mirándola a fijamente.

Sakura pudo notar sus mejillas arder.

Acaso el… ¿se le estaba insuinando?

—Oye rosita, queremos orinar.

La voz de rompió con el seductor ambiente.

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken eran tan imprudentes como Kakashi._

—Te-dije-que-no-los-trajeras — dijó Sasuke entre dientes.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué los dejara? Chicos, si necesitan hacer… pipí pueden salir. No es necesario que me pidan permiso.

Los comensales del lugar los miraban extrañados.

—No se como aceptaste cuidar a los perros de Kakashi.

Sasuke bufó irritado y continuó comiendo como si la platica de hace unos segundos.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada.

—Sasuke.

—Le haces demasiados favores a Kakashi. Es decir ¡por Kami! ¡Son unos perros! Ellos pudieron quedarse solos, no son simples mascotas, son perros ninja. Solo no los hubiera invocado y ya.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—Este no es el momento. Solo comamos.

—Perfecto. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Esos estúpidos perros no han hecho más que interferir en el fin de semana que teníamos destinados para los dos.

—¿Estúpidos?

—¡Ves! ¡Solo prestas atención en ellos!

—Pues están a mi cuidado.

—Eres demasiado condescendiente.

—¿Sabes qué? Te enojaste de un momento a otro y no quiero soportar un momento así. Se supondría que saldríamos a comer para remediar lo de ayer pero… si ayer te portaste indiferente hoy eres todo un patán. Toma mi dinero de la comida. Nos vemos luego.

Sakura salió y Sasuke la siguió después de pagar la cuenta.

—Espera, te acompaño a casa.

—Gracias, tengo a 8 ninken que lo harán.

—Yo te recogí, yo te regreso a casa.

Ella aceptó de mala gana.

—¡Hey, rosita! Mira estas flores, a que son bonitas. —Buru era mucho más blando que lo que su enorme apariencia aparentaba.

—Así es, son muy lindas. Chicos, es hora de regresar a casa.

Los 8 perros avanzaron corriendo y olfateando cualquier cosa a su paso.

Sasuke y Sakura avanzaron en silencio.

—No vuelvas a decirme que hacer, mucho menos a llamarlos estúpidos ¿quieres? Son mis decisiones.

Sasuke suspiró — Está bien.

—Esucha, nuestro día marchaba muy bien. ¿Sabes a que se debió mi enojo? A que no fuiste capaz de convivir con mis decisiones. ¿Cómo podremos convivir en un futuro con las decisiones que cada uno tome?

Sasuke la miró sorprendio. ¡Ella había captado su indirecta!

—Tomemos todo con calma ¿quieres? Aún queda un día antes de que te marches de nuevo, mañana ven por la mañana, trae algo de comer. Se me antojan unos onigiris aunque creo que ramen tampoco estaría mal, también unas galletas o frituras. Veremos una película ¿te parece bien?

—Está bien — le sonrió. — Nos vemos mañana.

—Nope, de hecho queríamos pediré que viéramos una serie.

Sakura volteo a verlos.

—¿Una serie?

—¡Si! Queremos ver una de zombies

—¿Zombies? ¡Oh! Hace unos días compre una sere nueva y es precisamente de eso.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde y gran parte de la noche, hechos bolas en la cama y poniéndose los nervios de punta con cada capítulo.

A Sakura ya no le importó que los 8 perros estuvieran con ella en la cama, tampoco le importo que se quedaran a dormir con ella.

~O~

Sasuke se fue dejándola con una extraña sensación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó hasta su cuarto tirándose en su recamara.

—¡Rosita!

Los perros entraron corriendo.

—¿Quieren cenar? — habló ella con la cara pegada a la almohada.

—Hoy estrenan la nueva temporada de nuestra serie favorita y queremos verla. ¿podrías ponerla en la tele?

Sakura levantó la cabeza solo para verlos.

—¿Qué serie?

—La de zombies.

—¿¡Ustedes también siguen esa serie!?

—¡Claro! Junto con Kakashi la vemos cada semana. Es una pena que no pueda ver este estreno, creo que tendrá que sufrir nuestro spoiler. — contestó Bisuke.

—Es una pena… — sonrió Sakura con complicidad.

Así se quedaron los nueve hechos bola en la cama emocionándose y sufriendo con cada capítulo.

A Sakura ni siquiera le importó cuando los perros se quedaron dormidos con ella en la cama.

 _Dicen que todos los perros se parecen a su dueño, y los ninken eran tan cálidos como Kakashi._

~[[-O-]]~

N/A: Gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Felices fiestas!  
25-Diciembre-2015


	4. Domingo

Domingo

* * *

~[[-O-]]~

Ahí estaba, fue puntual. Levó onigiris, ramen instantáneo, botanas y dulces.

Iba tranquilo por las calles oliendo la brisa mañanera. Estaba fresco, dio un estornudo. Se acomodó su cabello con las manos antes de tocar la puerta. ¿Estaba nervioso? Después de todo era normal. Sakura le había dicho exactamente qué hacer y él había acertado sin más.

—¡Hola, Sakura!

Así eran las cosas, Sakura siempre había comandado a su alrededor. Entre el equipo siete Sakura era la única mujer, y por ende, la única que ponía orden entre las constantes riñas entre Sasuke y Naruto y la indiferencia de Kakashi; y por algún motivo siempre había logrado que los demás hicieran lo que ella quería y sin embargo, esas decisiones traían consigo cosas buenas. Eso mantenía el equilibrio en su viejo equipo, y aún casi desecho, aún lo conservaba. El día de hoy era un claro ejemplo.

—Siéntate cómodo, iré a preparar palomitas.

Sasuke recorrió la sala con la vista Sakura tenía una casa realmente acogedora y ese sillón lo incitaba a sentarse en él.

—Hey, Uchiha. — Guru se plantó justo en frente de él. — A nombre de los ocho honorables ninken de Kakashi quiero comunicarte que hemos aceptado tus disculpas y te hemos perdonado. Nuestra relación queda en son de paz.

—¿Eh? — Sasuke apenas lo había escuchado pues estaba bastante encimado en ver una foto de Kakashi y Sakura que descansaba en la mesita de a lado.

—Aceptamos tus disculpas.

—Ah... espera ¿Qué disculpas?

—Tus disculpas por lo ocurrido en los últimos dos días. — contestó con calma.

—¿Mis disculpas? ¡Pero si todos ustedes fueron los causantes de todo!

—Uchiha, usted ha sido el principal factor que desencadenó todo esto.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Sasuke kuuuuun! ¿te gustan las palomitas con salsa picante? — la voz de Sakura se oyó desde la cocina.

—¡Sí, está bien! — Gritó — oye perro grandulón — bajó su voz hasta quedar casi cara a cara — ustedes son unos ninken que solo quieren estropear mis días.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Uchiha.

Un duelo de miradas se cruzó entre ambos hasta que Sakura regresó a la sala con un gran boul de palomitas.

—Veo que se están llevando bien, chicos.

Llegó inocente y sonriente.

—Algo así… — masculló Sasuke que lo que menos quería en estos jodidos momentos era amargarse.

—¿Qué vemos en la tele?

Sasuke pensó por un momento.

—Bueno, en un viaje en otra aldea escuché que promocionaban la película de…

—¡La serie de zombies! — aparecieron los ninken corriendo en la sala.

—No, era la película del super agente especial. — afirmó Sasuke.

—No, veamos la serie de zombies. — Urushi movía la colita igual que los demás.

—¡Sí, veamos esa! — Sakura aprobó la idea.

El Uchiha solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Oh vamos Sasuke, te encantará, ya lo verás ¿sí? Lo veremos desde el primer capítulo para que le entiendas.

Ella se abrazó del brazo del chico. No le quedó de otra más que asentir.

Gritos de aprobación y ladridos se escucharon.

La serie empezó.

~O~

Vieron algo así como 12 capítulos, Sasuke ni se dio cuenta cuando la chica a su lado cayó rendida. Debían ser casi las ocho de la noche y él debía partir. Despertó a Sakura con toquecitos en su mejilla.

—Oye, debo irme.

Ella le sonrió somnolienta.

—Gracias por venir, disculpa los inconvenientes.

—Descuida, ¿te llevo a tu cuarto?

—No, está bien — miró el reloj de pared — no creo que Kakashi sensei tarde en llegar por los perros

—Bueno, está bien…

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sakura estaba recostada en el sillón y Sasuke se incaba junto a ella a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. El pasó su lengua por sus labios tratando de humedecerlos, realmente estaba nervioso. Se acercó lentamente hacía ella y abrió ligeramente sus labios para…

—Oye niño Uchiha ¿no te despedirás de nosotros?

—Estúpidos perros.

Masculló.

—¿Dijiste algo Sasuke? — preguntó Sakura confundida.

—¡Nada! — Se levantó de un salto — Nos vemos perros, nos vemos Sakura.

Y salió de la casa dejando a Sakura confundida.

Kakashi llegó media hora después, solo bastó el abrir la puerta para que los 8 canes corrieran enseguida hacia él. Kakashi acariciaba sus orejas, su mandibula, jugaba con ellos, intentaba cargar a Guru ¡En fin! Los ninken realmente lo querían.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlos, Sakura chan.

—Descuide, realmente fue divertido — los perros ladraron — ¿Qué tal su viaje?

—Hum, aburrido.

—¡Desventajas de ser hokage!

Sakura entregó todo el cargamento de los ninken y se despidieron.

Sakura los vio partir bajando aquella cuadra adoquinada y no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía. Acaso ella… ¿los extrañaría?

 _Dicen que todo animal se parece a su dueño, y los ninken eran exageradamente tranquilos, sentimentales, paranoicos, escurridizos, exasperantes y apáticos, pero sabían ganarse el corazón de alguien, justo como Kakashi._

Caminaban los 9 por la aldea de regreso a la humilde casa del hokage cuando Kakashi preguntó.

—¿Y qué tal la misión, Pakkun?

—¡A la perfección! Ese niño Uchiha no se acercó lo suficiente a Sakura.

—Hum, muy bien. No podía irme a esa junta diplomática sabiendo que Sasuke volvería por estos días… Siguiente paso de la misión: plantear la manera de invitar a Sakura a salir.

Y así el hokage junto a sus 8 secuaces aliados planearon en conjunto el siguiente pasó de la misión, si no permitieron que Sasuke estuviera a solas con Sakura el fin de semana sería porqué tenían una meta en mente y ese Uchiha no se la robaría: La futura señora de Hatake.

~[[-O-]]~

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! aquí la última entrega de este fic, ha sido con el que mas me he divertido escribiendolo. Originalmente sería OS pero me emocioné y lo extendí. Gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows hasta este momento y gracias adelantadas por los futuros.

¡Feliz 2016!

13 de enero de 2016


End file.
